


Two halves of the same coin

by Obliviousbunny



Category: Until We Meet Again - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviousbunny/pseuds/Obliviousbunny
Summary: Day 2: soulmarksThere's two Win's, one of them a famous singer, the other Team's soulmate and somehow they are the same person and Team does not know how to deal.
Relationships: Team Teerayu Siriyothin/Win Phawin Wanichakarnjonkul
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Two halves of the same coin

Team has learnt to not expect much from anything or anyone, really, the root of most if not all his misfortunes seems to be that he expected too much, that his standards were too high because the higher you reach the more the inevitable fall with hurt. Maybe they were reminders to keep his hope in check because it’s futile to hope for something that will never happen- and he can’t complain about being disappointed if he sets himself up for it. 

His parents had lived a somewhat idyllic life, his father went from having nothing to too much of everything, a product of his hard work ethic or so he reminds Team every time, he met his soulmate early on in university, had two children and now lives a fairytale life. 

Though life cannot be perfect and in the case of these parents, their stain happens to be Team and the never ending sense of disappointment he seems to bring them. They hold a high standard for their children and while his brother excels at them, going above and beyond for them, Team struggles to say the least to even cope with the knowledge of having to meet said standards, let alone actually working to achieve them. 

He can’t figure out why his parents even continue to have hope for him when he’s never going to be able to fulfil them because while some of them are reasonable: he could have tried harder in school, practiced a bit more for swimming, other expectations are downright ridiculous. He understands being upset that Team failed his maths test again(maths is not his area of expertise, or his area for that matter) but being disappointed that the name etched into his wrist is not one of a rich, well mannered girl but that of a (em)man(/em), a man who is destined to be Team’s soulmate with the name of Win Phawin Wanichakarnjonkul. 

It frankly is unfair that Team seems to be on the receiving end of the judgment of having a male soulmate whenever it was the world who decided on doing so, he did not have a say in this matter and therefore should not be dragged up to court(metaphorically of course yet there are some idiots who want to make having same sex soulmates illegal but that is a problem for fate to deal with, not a poor judge who does not get paid enough to deal with this)

It does not help that everyone but him have met their soulmate, his friend Pear found her soulmate Earn on the very first day of university while Manaow met hers a week later and like dominos all his friends seemed to find their soulmates, and one by one Team found the happiness he felt for his friends turn into bitterness and annoyance. The world seemed to mock him, everywhere he went were couples, soulmate events celebrating the love they shared, the only solace he had was that fate pitied him enough to keep Pharm single with him. There was something oddly comforting knowing that he wouldn’t be the only one withering away alone. 

There was only one Win he has ever heard of but there is absolutely no way that he was Team’s soulmate because in what universe would a famous singer be Team’s soulmate, his Win is probably a broke college student like him and knowing his luck his soulmate might even be an asshole or worse a furry. His friends on the other hand took great pleasure in making fun of him and were convinced(Manaow especially) that this Win was his Win, it did not help that it was a well known fact that the singer’s soulmate was a guy(Team had heard multiple girls complain about their crushed dreams) which was surprising since people who were famous tended to hide the gender of their soulmate. He appreciated the openness however the name that was written on the wrist was always hidden and Team guesses it’s probably because he had already found his soulmate, possibly another singer and did not want to damage their reputation or something- after all delusional fans can be brutal. 

“Glaring at the name won’t do you any good Team,” Pharm says, interrupting his inner monologue, “You have to give it time, it’s only been a few years since the name appeared.”

“You certainly didn’t feel the same way when you cried on my shoulder the other day about how you were “going to die alone with your twenty cats and me,” he grumbles, yelping when the other slaps him. 

“I was drunk!” Pharm defends, “I also cried about my dog and I don’t even have a dog.”

“Yeah that’s why you were crying in the first place,” he points out, “you said your soulmate was this cocker spaniel you saw at the shelter and you dragged me all the way there at 3 am.”

“I can’t believe I nearly adopted a dog.”

“Wait so no dogs?” he asks, pouting. 

“I’m not using a dog to make up for the lack of a soulmate Team.”

“Why not?” he whines, “all you have to do is feed it, give some attention and take it out for a walk!”

Pharm smiles at him, patting his head condescendingly, “I have you for that.”

He rolls his eyes, muttering to the other to fuck off before shifting his attention back to his long neglected homework. He’s just about to pick up his pen again when Manaow barges into Pharm’s apartment, an excited gleam in her eyes and she grins widely in his direction and Team can already feel the dread seep into his skin at the expression. 

“What?” he questions, cautiously. 

“Have you checked your phone?” He shakes his head as an answer and Manaow’s grin widens. “So i’ll be the one to tell you!”

“Tell him what?” Pharm says. 

Team nods, echoing Pharm, “yeah tell me what?”

“You know Win?” They both nod, and she continues, “you know how he always covers his wrist? Well during his concert the material fell off and his fan sites managed to see the name on the wrist.”

“That’s horrible for him,” Pharm replies, frowning.

“And his fans,” he adds, unhelpfully. “So who is this poor soul that’s the reason behind the heartbreak of hundreds of girls?”

She claps her hands, “That’s the fun part, it’s you!”

He rolls his eyes, “seriously?”

“It’s you!” she repeats. 

“Holy shit,” Pharm whispers from across from him, eyes fixated on his phone. He looks up, “it’s you.”

He laughs, waving it off, “No.”

“Win’s soulmate revealed to be Team.”

His smile dampens. “No,” he repeats, shaking his head. 

“Team it’s you!” Manaow states, “You found your soulmate!”

He shoots up, pointing a finger at the two,”shh,” he hisses, “you’re telling me that he is my, (em)my(/em)soulmate, me,” he laughs hysterically, pointing a finger towards himself. “Me and him, that’s absurd.”

Pharm frowns, “don’t say that, you’re wonderful.”

“Yeah but look at him!” he shouts. “No, you know what, maybe you guys just can’t read, let me see that picture,” his hands reach out to take the phone out of Pharm’s hand, his eyes scan the letters sprawled out on the blonde’s wrist, “yep, there it is, that’s my name, oh God, that’s my name, on his hand,” he stops,”wait it could be someone else right? 

Manaow leans in, “no that’s definitely your handwriting Team.”

“You can’t even tell,” he points out, “you always say my handwriting is awful so maybe we’re just reading it wrong.”

“No he confirmed it.”

“He what?”

“Confirmed it,” Manaow repeats, slower this time. 

“Can you give me my phone please?” he thanks Pharm as the other hands him his phone before opening his instagram and deleting a few pictures, he’s suddenly very glad that he does not post a lot. 

“What are you doing?”

“Deleting any pics that show my soulmate name,” he replies without looking up. Manow and Pharm share a look, clearly sensing the hysteria of Team. 

“Why?”

“I don’t want people to know that I’m his soulmate!” he responds, “it’s weird, it’s wrong. I know he’s my soulmate but that doesn’t mean he has to know.”

“I don’t think that’s how that works,” Pharm interjects, “plus he’ll find out anyway.”

“How? It’s not like I can just dm him, he’ll probably think i’m some random fan.”

“I mean you can do that,” Manaow says, laughing nervously. 

“It’s not like he’ll reply, so until fate decides that I have to meet him, I’m not doing anything,” He reasons, “it’s not like I’ll meet him anytime soon,” he laughs, “I don’t have to worry about this, I do however have to worry about the competition on friday so I’ll get going. 

“Team are you okay?” Pharm asks. 

He smiles at him, narrowly avoiding bumping into the wall, “I’m fine, I’ll just pretend I never knew anything. It’s fine.” He slips into his shoes, “anyway I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Manow smiles brightly at him, waving goodbye. She waits till the door is shut before she turns to face Pharm, a look of panic overtaking her features, “Pharm I did a bad.”  
******************

Team does try to ignore it, he really does but it’s really hard to do so when all he seems to hear is the voice of his soulmate everywhere he goes and shit why does he sound so good? It doesn’t help that his teammates stare at him during practice, having seen his soulmate’s name and clearly knowing about the news, no one has yet to come up to him and for that Team is glad(that might be because he had glared at everyone and had rushed out before anyone even had the chance to speak.)

He can deal with that though, eventually the music and pictures will blend into the background, the news will die down as people find some new material to gossip about and life will go back to normal. 

So the posters, the music, the fangirls,he can deal with it all, what he cannot deal with his supposed soulmate sitting right there, grinning at him with his mask pulled down, holding an obnoxiously huge poster with (em)his(/em) name on it. His eyes shift to the figures next to him, to Pharm and Manow who are both smiling innocently at him, the former at least has the decency to have an apologetic gleam in his eyes. “Fuck you,” he mouths, as he glares at them from where he’s waiting with his team. He pointedly ignores the urge to stare at his soulmate instead focusing his attention solely on the scores of his competitors and working out how well he has to do to make sure his team get first. This is not the biggest nor the most significant competition he has done but for some reason he feels the need to perform better(he knows the reason but one again he chooses to ignore it because why on earth should he care about what some stranger thinks)

He pretends he doesn't feel the eyes on him as he talks to his teammate, that he does not see Pharm talking to his soulmate in his peripheral vision, that the name that’s on his wrist belongs to the man sitting only a couple of rows away. He dives into the water and swims faster than he ever has, uses the water to blur the thoughts running havoc in his head, till everything fades into the background. 

He gives it his all for someone who he has barely met. 

For someone who doesn't even care about him or know him, someone who will not even take the time to know him but make his judgment and leave before he even has two feet in because Team has never had enough to make people want to stay yet he gives it his all because that’s all he has to give, nothing more, nothing else.

It was his brother who he adored and yearned to spend time with, who he hoped would be the idyllic older brother who cherished him and twisted his head into friendly headlock while arguing over something trivial when in reality all he had was a brother who would rather do anything else than acknowledge the existence of his annoying little brother. It was his parents who looked at him with the same bitter disappointment, the question of what went wrong appearing in their head at the sight of his face, his parents who never spent more than a minute necessary with him instead choosing to hand him off to whoever his nanny was at the time. The same parents who yelled at him for fighting in school without ever taking the time to find out why, who never knew that their son was being hurled insults for something that he couldn’t control, a name on his wrist. 

It should make him resentful yet all it seems to have done is left him scratched and wounded, banaged with his self hatred. 

They hadn’t been different, why would he? 

As pathetic as it was he had come to term with the fact that he would always be second place, everyone’s second choice, the person they get stuck with instead who they choose to be with but it was alright because if there was anywhere he could be win at, where he felt achievement at it’s finest was when he was swimming. He didn’t need any other win, he only needed this.  
**********************  
“He’s really good,” Win murmurs, eyes following Team’s figure race through the water. 

Dean hums from beside him, “Cute too. Just your type.”

“He is my soulmate after all,” he responds, giddily. His eyes trace Team’s figure appreciatively, from his black mop of hair that’s slicked back with the water, to his soft chubby cheeks that Win can’t help but feel the need to pinch, or bite, or both. “Fuck he’s really cute,” he groans, slapping Dean for extra effect. 

“Isn’t he?” Manaow says from next to him, “he’s talented too! Got a freaking scholarship.”

Win watches amusedly as Team frowns, teeth digging into his lips as he squints at the scoreboard. “He’s working out the scores,” Pharm tells him, leaning closer so the elder can hear him. He watches the younger’s eyes widen, a satisfied smirk covering his features before the other turns away. “His team came first,” the younger continues, clapping his hands and cheering enthusiastically when the judges call out the results. Team’s teammates are smiling, some laughing but all Win can focus on is the way the younger smiles softly at his goggles. 

“Let’s wait outside,” Dean’s voice interrupts him, the other is scanning the area cautiously and Win reluctantly agrees; now that the competition is over and people’s focus is no longer captivated, there is a higher chance that they will recognise him, after all his signature blonde hair does not blend well in the crowd. 

“We can come back when people leave,” Pharm adds, noticing his unwillingness, “Team usually stays behind to swim a few more laps.”

He nods, as he follows the other outside. He taps his feet impatiently as he watches groups and groups of people stroll their way out of the building. After waiting for so long for his soulmate, it is no surprise that he’s excited and impatient about meeting his own soulmate even more so considering that it has been days since Manaow messaged him about his soulmate but refused to show a picture. He would have ignored her message yet in a swarm of messages that all claimed to be his soulmate a certain, “holy shit I’m psychic,” message caught his attention, when he scrolled up he found that the other had messaged his months ago, a selfie of her and and her friend whose face was hidden by various beer bottles. It was captioned, “this is your soulmate Team, see, look, he has your name,” and then another picture, this time a close up of his name.

“Come on, I think it’s nearly empty now,” Pharm says. Manaow next to him squeals excitedly as she rushes them back into the place. 

“PRUK!” She yells, startling the other who drops his towel, “where’s Team?”

The guy stares confusedly at Dean and Team for a second before shrugging and pointing a finger towards the pool before walking away. Pharm thanks him as he leaves but Win is too preoccupied with the reality that he is going to meet his soulmate to care about social cues. 

**********************************  
Team closes his eyes as he dives deeper into the pool, towards the darkness that scares him greatly at night in the comfort of his own bed yet feels calming in the depth of the water. Inside the water, there is nothing but him, he can’t hear or see other’s, the responsibilities and thoughts floating away as he swims in the happiness and sense of achievement he feels. 

Eventually though he has to go back up for the water and he breathes in heavily when he does, taking his goggles off and running a hand through his hair, he should go out, the others and his soulmate are probably outside already and knowing Manaow, she will not let Team or his soulmate leave without them meeting each other. He swims to the side, using his arms to lift himself off before losing his balance and falling back down when he notices three pairs of eyes looking at him. “What the hell?” he coughs out, taking the hand Pharm offers out to pull himself out of the pool. He again avoids eye contact with his soulmate, instead choosing to grab his towel to wrap around his shivering self. 

His soulmate is not wearing his mask anymore and Team looks anywhere but him in order to stop his brain from freaking out about how attractive his soulmate is. He gives them a curt, polite smile, “thank you for coming,” he starts, “I’m sorry for my friends.”

“I’m Win,” his soulmate introduces himself, grinning up at Team. The younger hesitantly shakes the other’s hand, eyes immediately going to the wrist where he knows his name will be. When he looks up, the other’s eyes are already on Team’s wrist and they’ve been probably holding hands for longer than necessary. He lets go immediately, ready to leave. 

Pharm, as if sensing Team’s flight response staring to flare interrupts, “why don’t we leave these two alone?” Team glares at him but the younger only smiles at him, “Team go get changed and P’Win can meet you at the entrance.” He pats the other’s back, “you did really well today!”

“You really did,” Manow says, leaning to hug him, quietly she whispers, “are you trying to impress your soulmate?”

He smiles at her sarcastically before turning back to Win, “I-uh-I’ll be back soon,” he states, pointing to the direction of the changing room before practically fleeing there. His heart continues it’s erratic pace all the while he’s changing and once again he’s going out to meet his soulmate. 

“Where do you want to go?” Team asks, eyes not meeting the other’s. 

“My apartment?”

He snaps his head up, “sorry?”

Win scratches at his neck, an apologetic expression on his face, “I thought it would be more private and more comfortable without people staring at us, unless you don’t want to which is totally fine.”

“Staring at you, you mean,” he corrects, “no one wants to stare at me.”

“I do,” Win replies immediately, without an ounce of shame or hesitancy and the honesty throws Team off balance. 

He shrugs nonchalantly. He is aware that he is anything but nonchalant, not with the way his shoulders are stiffened, a blush slowly taking over his entire face and by the look of Win’s face, he knows it too. “Let’s go to your place.”

Win’s place is modern, decorated with various sheets of paper and other equipment strewn across the living room. “Sorry about the mess,” Win says, and Team doesn’t know how to tell him that this is much better than his own room which is covered in clothes and ramen, a testimony of his college diet. 

The conversation starts off quietly, a little stunted and awkward but Win is patient and encourages him to talk and Team, frankly a little unnerved by the attention, indulges the other. He goes on tangents about his swimming, about how he hates maths, and other random crap till he gets to the point where he does not even know what the words leaving his mouth mean, only that they do. Win does not seem to mind, if anything he listens, never once interrupting save for some witty remark which makes Team laugh and pout. 

By the time they’re ordering food there is a comfortable atmosphere surrounding them, a sense of familiarity making it seem that they’ve known each other forever, a sense of peace Team has never felt before and he wonders how long he will feel it for. 

He did not expect much when he entered the apartment, he only knew that he did not want to be there but now hours later, when the bliss of his win and the peace he feels fills him up, leaving him a little intoxicated, he can’t help but wish to stay. He’s so at peace that he even starts to doze off a litte, content and full. 

Win laughs, “Am I that boring that you’re falling asleep?” 

He shakes his head sleepily, too tired. “No,” he yawns, “I’m just tired.”

“Do you want to sleep here?” Win asks, “I can take the couch.”

“No,” he shakes his head again, “I can’t sleep hia, I have trouble sleeping and I don’t want to bother you.”

“You have trouble sleeping?” Win questions, a hand reaching to stroke Team’s hair and the younger hums in contentment. He knows that once he falls into his bed, the sleep will go away and his eyes will be wide open. 

“Can I help?”

Team hums, too exhausted to fully understand what he is saying, “sing to me,” he asks, pouting a little, “please hia?”

“Cute,” Win replies, letting out a little laugh, “of course.”  
And he does. 

Team’s never felt like he fit in anywhere, never felt peace, there was always something keeping him on edge whether it be his thoughts, or something on the outside. The water has always dulled out the world but right now as he drifts into unconsciousness with the sound of Win’s serene voice cascading into his ear, he feels as if he’s found his own world, his solace.  
*********************************

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmark!


End file.
